Creo que jamas fui para ti
by haruchiha92
Summary: Con esto me desato de tu vida para siempre, para que puedas seguir adelante, así como yo debo hacerlo… pero de algo estoy segura...Jamás te dejare de amar, sin embargo, creo que jamás fui para ti…


**He vuelto!!! :) jejeje bueno pues aqui les traigo otro one-shot, disfrutenlo**

**Disclaimer aplied**

* * *

**Creo que jamas fui para ti**

**Por HarUchiha92**

Han pasado ya 7 años desde que me fui, 7 años desde que deje que te fueras, 7 años desde que _te perdí…_

Es increíble que después de conocernos de toda la vida termináramos así, y lo peor de todo es que yo jamás te olvide, aun no lo hago_, pero tu... tu si lo hiciste, y eso es lo que mas me duele._

Amigos desde la infancia, junto con Naruto, sabíamos todo del uno sobre el otro, no había nada que nos pudiéramos esconder, y con el paso del tiempo nos llegamos a amar…

Oh! Tantos recuerdos alberga mi mente sobre nuestra vida juntos, desde cuando no podías soportarme llamándome molestia, hasta los te amo y las palabras incoherentes que me decías cuando me hacías el amor en aquellas noches desenfrenadas que teníamos de adolescentes.

De hecho ahora me encuentro en el café donde solíamos pasarla charlando durante todas las tardes de primavera, exactamente en la misma mesa…

Cinco años duramos de novios; los tres años de preparatoria y los dos siguientes años en la universidad. Todo el mundo decía que éramos la pareja perfecta, que acabaríamos juntos como una hermosa familia; y eso era lo que mas deseaba, darte lo que la vida se encargo de arrebatarte cuando apenas eras un niño, una familia…

Sin embargo, los tiempos de tempestad en nuestra relación comenzaron, las riñas y discusiones se hacían cada vez mas presentes, y conforme pasaba el tiempo nos alejábamos cada vez más, hasta que un día pasó lo inevitable…

Discutimos de la peor manera, diciendo cosas sin querer decirlas, hiriendo nuestros corazones, y terminamos nuestro noviazgo, pero no solo eso, también nuestra amistad de toda una vida termino.

Recuerdo como todo mundo se sorprendió ante la noticia, nadie lo creía, la gran pareja que formaban Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha se había ido por la borda. No nos podíamos ver, ni si quiera en pintura, y yo me sentía devastada, pues te seguía amando, añoraba con estar entre tus brazos de nuevo y que me hicieras tuya una y otra vez, pero eso no paso, jamás volvió a pasar.

Pasaron 2 años en los cuales no nos dirigimos la palabra, ni nos veíamos, hasta que un día coincidimos en este mismo café, y volvimos a hablarnos, volvíamos a empezar nuestra amistad; mi corazón estallaba de dicha, pues para mi, era una esperanza de volver a estar a tu lado, esperanza que se esfumo cuando me entere que en esos dos años ya habías encontrado con quien estar, a quien decirle te amo y con quien compartir tu cama por las noches, _me habías cambiado…_

De nuevo mi corazón se hizo pedazos, pero no me atreví a decirte nada, te veías tan feliz, que no me atreví a romper con esa felicidad; creo que eras mucho más feliz de lo que alguna vez fuiste conmigo, y te deje ser…

Siendo ahora, tan solo amigos, te observaba desde lejos como eras con ella, como la tratabas, como te divertías a su lado, y no podía evitar sentir envidia, una envidia que me carcomía el corazón.

Volvió a pasar el tiempo, y de nuevo se me presento un rayito de esperanza, te habías peleado con ella y de nuevo estabas solo. Aprovecharía esta oportunidad para decirte lo mucho que te amaba y te extrañaba, pero me daba miedo que con ello destruyera lo poco que había conseguido recuperar de nuestra relación, así que lo pensé mucho y para cuando me decidí, _ya era muy tarde…_

Tú… tú te habías reconciliado con ella, y no solo eso, _le habías pedido matrimonio…._

Recuerdo cuando Naruto me lo dijo, me arranque en llanto desesperado que me duro tres días, en los cuales no comí, ni bebí y mucho menos dormí, nada ni nadie me podía consolar; me sentía morir, te había perdido y esta vez _para siempre…_

Después de ese tiempo de depresión que me entro, poco a poco comencé a reaccionar, mi estado de ánimo seguía igual, pero al menos ya trataba de asimilarlo cuando un día llegaste a mi apartamento, anunciándome tu boda y_ querías que fuera la madrina…_

Y yo de estupida que acepte sin chistar; fue lo peor que pude haber echo en mis 21 años de vida. Para suerte mía, se me presento una oportunidad de una beca en una prestigiosa escuela de medicina en los Estados Unidos, y tenia que estar allá justamente el día de tu boda.

Al único que le comunique esto fue a mi hermano de toda la vida Naruto, quien me cubrió la boda, inventando una tonta excusa a mi ausencia, y hasta mucho tiempo después se enteraron que me había ido del país.

Y así fue como escape, escape del dolor que me provocaba verte con otra, el dolor que me desgarraba el alma al saber que ya no serias mió…

Pasaron los 7 años, en los cuales me enfoque solo a mis estudios, graduándome con honores de la universidad y convirtiéndome en una de las mejores doctoras que los Estados Unidos pudo haber tenido. Por Naruto, que era con el único que tenia contacto, me entere que tu vida matrimonial iba de maravilla, y que ahora eras padre de un hermoso varón.

Cuando me lo dijo, un dolor punzante se estableció en mi pecho, y desde que lo se no ha desaparecido ese dolor.

Y ahora estoy de nuevo en Japón, por petición de mi maestra, que me pidió que me viniera a hacer cargo del hospital de aquí como la directora general. Y me encuentro aquí en el mismo café, después de 7 años intentando olvidarte, totalmente fallidos.

Volteo a ver mi tasa de café con pesadez, se a enfriado de tanto que me sumí en mis pensamientos, le doy un sorbo y volteo a ver hacia el parque que hay enfrente del loca y cual es mi sorpresa, allí estas tu, con tu esposa e hijo y cual es mi sorpresa, tu esposa esta de nuevo embarazada…

Te ves tan radiante y feliz, jamás me imagine verte algún día así, y no puedo evitar perderme en aquella escena que me brindas, soñando que yo soy la que esta a tu lado, yo soy la que esta sonriendo contigo y jugando con nuestro hijo, pero que cruda y cruel es la vida, pues solo es un sueño que se que jamás pasara.

De repente, entre mis cavilaciones, puedo ver como tu mirada se topa con la mía, y puedo saber por tu rostro que te sorprendes. Yo solo puedo esbozar una amarga sonrisa, al menos me recuerdas, o eso quiero creer ante la reacción que as tenido al verme…

Pero ya no soporto ver esa escena, que para muchos puede ser encantadora, pero para mí, es mi infierno personal, así que me paro de mi asiento, tomo mis cosas, dejo el dinero justo para pagar el café, que no me tome y me dispongo a salir lo más pronto de allí.

Me encuentro saliendo del lugar, cuando tu y tu familia esta justo enfrente de mi, ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Que no me quieres! ¡¿Por qué tenían que dirigirse para acá justo en este momento?!, pero decido no darle importancia y le sedo el paso a tu esposa para que pueda entrar con tu hijo, mientras que yo aprovecho para salir corriendo de allí, cuando noto que tu no entras detrás de ellos, y me detienes pronunciando mi nombre una vez mas…

-Sakura - me dices con tu voz ronca y varonil, es tal cual como la recuerdo y hace que me estremezca con ese solo hecho, pues… recuerdas mi nombre

Yo solo me volteo lentamente para poderte encarar, y lo que me encuentro es que tu rostro plasma confusión, sorpresa, e incluso puedo notar un atisbo de enojo; veo que vuelves a abrir tu boca para decir algo, pero no te dejo decir palabra, pues me adelanto a hablar yo

-Sigue siendo feliz como hasta ahora, adiós Sasuke-kun – te digo regalándote una sonrisa, veo que te sorprenden mis palabras, pero yo simplemente me vuelvo para seguir mi rumbo, y empiezo a caminar con paso rápido alejándome una vez mas de ti…

Una traviesa lágrima surca mi mejilla, no e podido evitar que saliera, esta vez te he dicho adiós, un adiós definitivo…

Con esto me desato de tu vida para siempre, para que puedas seguir adelante, así como yo debo hacerlo… pero de algo estoy segura

Jamás te dejare de amar, sin embargo, creo que jamás fui para ti….

* * *

**Bueno honestamente me a gustado como quedo esta pequeña historia, que espero sea de su agrado,pero claro ustedes decidiran si es buena o no :)**

**se aceptan toda clase de comenterios, pero espero no sean de mal gusto y si ven algun error ortografico etc. haganmelo saber sip? pues me ayudan mucho a mejorar la calidad de mis fic**

**hablando de otras cosas, para las personas que siguen mis fic, le informo que el segundo capi de dia de tormente ya etsa casi listo, no tardo en subirlo, pero desgraciadamente en recobrando lo perdido, tardare un poco mas :(, esque no se como seguir la trama, pues tengo tantas ideas pero no encuentro la mejor manera d acomodarlas, prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y actualizar pronto**

**bueno creo que eso es todo**

**gracias por leer x3**

**matta neee~~!!**

**HarUchiha92**


End file.
